Real strength
by Naru-chan luvs Sasuke
Summary: Naruto has been hiding his true strength and Sakura knows, but how much damage can one secret do? SasuNaru Starts after the second part of the Chunnin exam
1. Hidden Strength and the Jack ass

"Ano sensei would, would you train me for the 3rd part of the Chuunin exam?" Naruto asked nervously fearing rejection once again.

"No Naruto I'm training Sasuke," at his students forlorn look Kakashi explain in more detail. "Naruto I have to train Sasuke because no one else can train him in the Sharingan."

Despite the truth of his feelings Naruto responded in the only way he knew how, "I understand sensei," he said with a false grin so practiced Kakashi believed it despite the obvious signs, such as the hurt expression so clearly in Naruto's eyes it could blind a person.

"Oh and Sakura Asuma offered to train you since all his students will be with their respective clans training." Sakura was overjoyed that she was getting one on one training with a very respected Junín but unlike her sensei and other teammate she saw how hurt Naruto was and decided to stick up for him.

"Hey, sensei what about Naruto's training?"

"He'll be fine if he just practices on chakra control."

"Naruto has perfect chakra control I've seen him, he hides it for some reason but I've seen it." Sakura paid more attention to her blond haired teammate than anyone else; she saw the power, sadness, and pure strength he had. Although she never understood why he hid it, he could have easily done anything they had been taught but he purposely failed, and she knew it.

Naruto though was surprised A) he never thought Sakura would stand up for him and B) he didn't think anyone had noticed his hiding his own strength. "No Sakura, please just leave it I understand this is nothing new and please whatever it is you know I beg of you keep it to yourself."

"But, Naruto you deserver to be trained right, I don't understand you may but I don't." Naruto cast a weary glance at his sensei and other teammate before answering. "Please, Sakura I know you don't understand but just leave it alone, I promise to explain to you after the Exam but for now please just leave it alone."

Sakura was a bit reluctant but she knew it was no use arguing with her blond haired teammate and by the covert glances he sent Kakashi, she gained the impression he didn't trust him.

"Never mind sensei lets just go."

"Wait Sakura what did you mean he hides it?"

"None of your business sensei if you don't already know you don't deserve to."

Kakashi was completely taken aback by her statement she had never stood up to him before, it actually startled him. "Sakura you are my student, if there is something regarding _my_ team you know I expect you to tell me."

Sakura's reply was curt and to the point "no."

Now everyone Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were shocked Sakura had never acted like this before and certainly not when it concerned her blond teammate.

Naruto noticed Kakashi's angered look and before he could say anything Naruto spoke, "its ok Sakura the damage has already been done tell them what you know."

"B-but Naruto are you sure?" One look at Naruto's face was enough to encourage her into speaking. "Alright but tell me if you want me to stop." Nod "Alright then, sensei Naruto has been hiding his strength he purposely fails at thing but adding to little or too much chakra or even small things such as tripping on purpose, to make himself look weak. I don't know why he does it but he does."

"So you're telling me Naruto is actually strong and fakes being weak?" Sakura nodded an affirmative. Kakashi's reaction shocked both Naruto and Sakura, there sensei, laughed. And laughed hard at that.

"What the hell's so funny?" Naruto asked clearly pissed.

"N-nothing it's just that you can't actually expect me to believe that can you? Of course not, I've seen Naruto's records I've seen him train and he isn't faking I would know."

Naruto was extremely pissed now, how the hell could Kakashi know anything he was always to busy fawning over that damn _Uchiha_? "What the hell do you know sensei you want to _feel_ the truth of my strength? I'll show you fight me one on one."

Kakashi was a little annoyed now, Naruto was just wasting his time, and well fine if he wanted a fight then Kakashi would go all out.

"Fine Naruto we'll fight but I'm not going to go easy on you, if a fight is what you want it's what you'll get."

So the fight began Kakashi got in the standard ANBU Tai jutsu form while Naruto set into a form he had never seen.

"What the hell kind of style is that," Kakashi demanded, he was not in a mood for jokes.

"This sensei is my own style it's impossible to copy, so don't even try."


	2. Family and a new student

Oi I'm back again I'd just like to tell you all thaks for reveiws I liked them alot. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one

I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto would be super strong and smart.

"Ha I would never that's a poor imitation of the Hyuga's form it would not even be worth copying."

Naruto if possible was even more pissed not, how dare his own sensei mock him, it became painfully clear Naruto's sensei was just like everyone else in this damned village. "Hatake-san, please do not insult me I will not back down and you will be the second person to feel my full, true power."

If Kakashi noticed what Naruto had called him, he didn't show it. "Really and who is the first I'd like to meet him."

"I'm sorry sensei but that's no longer possible it might have been 12 and a half years ago but as of now only I can contact him."

Kakashi's eye hardened _Kyuubi_ (nine-tailed demon fox) the name echoed through his mind. But how could Naruto face him? It didn't make any sense but that didn't matter right now he had a student to humble and humiliate.

Words were no longer needed, for actions spoke louder than words. Kakashi ran at Naruto planning on knocking him out with one blow but Naruto suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind him with a swiping kick that Kakashi easily jumped above only to get hit in the chest by one of Naruto's hands; not a fist Naruto only used his fist when he wore his mask now was not one of those times. Although it looked like Naruto had only barely touched Kakashi, he had in fact with that one hit broken 2 ribs and Kakashi could feel it.

Where had Naruto learned this style? And sense when did Naruto know anything about strategy? He had always raced head long into battles.

Kakashi had little time to think about this though, because Naruto wasn't done yet, he hadn't even used a jutsu, but what should he use? It really was a dilemma, and then as he saw Kakashi stand it came to him.

"Fire and wind element: Foxes Roar!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi was stunned how the dead last had gotten this strong, it shouldn't be possible. But yet again he had no time to think about it as an echo like wave of fire sprung forth from Naruto's mouth but that wasn't even half of it the fire was more for show, although it did still burn. The real attack was the knives of wind that tore at Kakashi's body. Despite the fact that Kakashi had managed to use Kawarmi (sp?) and escape he was still heavily damaged, and in now way able to continue this fight.

The two unnoticed people who were watching the whole thing starting with the conversation presented themselves. "Wow Nii-san (big brother I believe) that was amazing!" Naruto quickly turned around and saw the two people he cared for more than any other; his little sister and Kyuubi. Naruto's little sister had long smooth purple hair her eyes were a beautiful lavender. Her hair was held in a high ponytail with little wisps of hair falling to partly cover her eyes. By her height and body size it was clear that she was no more than eight years old.

Kyuubi on the other hand was tall about 6 feet he stood with an air of pride about him. He had flaming red hair and angry red eyes that held so much pride in them, they could burst. He wore a black kimono that did little to hide his very muscular body.

"Nii-san?!" Sakura echoed, clearly surprised she had always thought Naruto had no family.

"Tomiko, what are you doing here I told you to stay home with Sensei-sama."

Tomiko got watery eyes and a puppy dog look on her face but, but Nii-san you're always with _these_ people," distain in her voice. "But never with ME, why do you even stay with these pathetic people anyways the only one who even deserves to be in your presence is pinky over there," Tomiko said while pointing at Sakura.

"Excuse me little miss how the hell are you and could you leave, now?" Kakashi asked nay demanded quite rudely.

"Oi don't you dare speak to my imouto (little sister I think well I saw it used as such on a different story) like that she could kick your _prodigy's_ ass any day, and you certainly are in no condition to fight my imouto."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to get mad, "ha that little pipsqueak couldn't lay a finger on me."

"Hey who are you calling a pipsqueak jerk?" Tomiko was angry no one called her that but NII-SAN! And judging by his looks this was the guy her nii-san said was always an ass to him, and in her book that deserved a good ass whooping.

"Oi, parakeet head are you the one who always puts down my nii-san?"

Sasuke looked at her suspiciously before answering, "So what if I am?"

"Then I got a bone to pick with you," Tomiko replied angrily.

"No," a sharp voice broke through the tension filling the air. "This will not do, I came here to ask for training from my former sensei, and I let my emotions come to the surface. But that does not excuse my actions, Tomiko I do not want you doing such foolish things as I just did, understand?"

"Hai, (yes) nii-san I'm sorry it won't happen again but now that you finally quit this team are you going to do as you said?"

"Yes," Naruto replied before turning his attention to Sakura who was standing still, clearly confused. "Heh Sakura never though one little secret could change so much did ya? Well anyway, you and I both know you'll never get the proper training you need from Kakashi, so do you want to train with me I'll teach as much as I can?"

Sakura was surmised, and confused, she didn't know what to do. Stay with Sasuke or go with Naruto. Lucky for her it seemed at that very moment she was chasing a fools dream. She would never get Sasuke it was obvious, so why not go with someone who will actually helper?

"Hai, Naruto I will go with you."

This will NOT be NarutoXSakura I dont like that pairing sorry if you wanted it to be, but its not gonna happen


	3. The end of the Chinnin Exam

Me: Haha I am alive as is this story!! I hope that you all enjoy it because I took great pleasure in finally updating it!! I just hope some of my old readers are still interested in this story. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner but I have had such a horrible case of writers block. And lucky for all of us I have gotten some ideas again!!

Isamu: Yea yeah you updated now could we please get back to the story??

Me: Oh quit your whining if they want to start reading and ignore this they can! But I need to say sorry for not updating in like a year!!

Isamu: Yea yeah we get it your sorry now let's get to the story you whore!

Me: You are going down MUTT!

Isamu: Well you guys can go ahead and start your reading I have and annoying writer to deal with now.

**Attention****! Ok you all this is chapter three and just so you all know this is going to be a SasukeXNaruto story so if you don't like I'm sorry.**

* * *

Sasuke was incredibly shocked he had never imagined Sakura would ever leave his side, and especially NOT for Naruto. He wasn't complaining though cause in his mind now that they were out of his way he could finally get the training he deserved. But at the same time he felt a little ping in his heart. How could Naruto choose Sakura over him? Sure he was an ass to him some times but weren't they friends? Sasuke never really meant all those things he would say to Naruto, did that did that mean that Naruto did? Sasuke didn't want to think of that. Sure he had a _slight_ superiority complex and he could get a little ahead of himself but come on it was just how he was!

Kakashi on the other hand was livid, for how dare that demon brat steal his student, not only that but mock him by openly by asking her to train with him, claiming that he would teach her better than Kakashi had thus far been!

Naruto had no intention of waiting around and listening to Kakashi, so he motioned to his sister and Sakura to follow him. Which they did so without speaking. Sakura was a little confused she had never in a million years expected this to happen all because of a little secret that simple could change so much!

'Stupid Sakura, what does she have that I don't?' Sasuke thought bitterly. 'What am I thinking; I'm not Jealous of Sakura especially not about Naruto?' Sasuke left, he needed to go hit something to clear his thoughts.

* * *

(Time skip) 3rd part of the Chuunin exams

Sasuke was almost certain that the curse seal had lost any and all effect, he hadn't felt anything from the it since Naruto had left the team. Actually all he had felt since then was sadness. He wasn't sure why, he just was.

He hadn't stopped thinking about his blond ex teammate. He wasn't sure why though, it was really starting to get annoying. He was really started to care about Naruto more than he ever thought possible. He had always cared about the boy but this was different. He couldn't stop wondering what he was doing, if he was safe, if he was hurt. Those sort of thoughts were plaguing his mind to no end.

He couldn't be more excited for the Exam to start but that Damn Kakashi kept wanting to go over the game plan again. Didn't he know that they were missing Naruto's match?? He was the first one to go and if they didn't hurry they wouldn't get to see any of his match!!

But no Kakashi apparently knew nothing of speed. What will Naruto think now? Will he think that Sasuke didn't care enough to even see his match?? That would be horrible! Naruto would surely never forgive him!

But it was worse than he had first thought, Naruto didn't even look at him. He pointedly ignored his gaze Sasuke tried and tried again to get him to look at him but it was pointless. If Sasuke were a woman he would have started to cry. He realized that he may just love the other boy; the fact that he wouldn't even look at him was well up setting to say the least.

All he had was the rest of this match before his and he really wasn't sure if he would live through his. Maybe he should go talk to him? But what if that makes things worse?!? He wasn't sure if it could get any worse but he really didn't want to risk it. Oh well he thought to him self its now or never. Besides chances are that if he didn't do this he would have no chance of once again becoming Naruto's friend again, if he ever had been to begin with. So he plucked up all of his courage and went over to the blond. Then with a shockingly quiet voice he said, "Look Naruto I'm really sorry I didn't get here in time to see your match. And good job on beating Neji, I knew you could do it."

Naruto was shocked he had expected some sort of snide comment about how it must have been mere luck that he beat Neji or something like that. Never had he imagined that Sasuke would congratulate him. And the most shocking part of it all was the fact that Sasuke had actually apologized. It sounded honest too. It was well a big shocker for the blond. He then looked up only to see that Sasuke was walking away looking dejected?

That was another shock to him. Was Sasuke upset that Naruto hadn't responded? No. Not a chance! Sasuke didn't care what he thought or felt! Or maybe he did? This was certainly a new development; Naruto wasn't sure how to respond to this. What if Sasuke was just messing with him and all this meant nothing to the raven haired avenger? Well there was only one way to find out.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and put his hand on the other boys shoulder, he could feel the other boy tense and when he turned him around to face him, Sasukes face scrunched up and he closed his eyes almost as if he was expecting Naruto to punch him. Did Sasuke honestly think that he was mad at him? And since when did Sasuke become afraid of him???

Naruto couldn't stand all these questions so he decided to ask some of them. "Since when do you care? What on earth compelled you to say sorry? Are you on drugs? When the hell did you become afraid of me? I thought I was just some weakling that stood in the way of your revenge?"

Sasuke looked almost hurt at the things Naruto was saying. "I've always cared maybe not as much as I do now but I have. I'm just not so good with this kind of thing. You know what never mind my match is about to start I have to go." Sasuke didn't know why he had to say that last par so rude his mind was screaming to tell Naruto the truth but he just couldn't, he would never admit it aloud but he was afraid that if he opened up to someone they would just betray him. That was the worse thing that Sasuke could ever imagine.

It was his match now and he had to go and fight Gaara. Something he wasn't all to thrilled about. Finding out Naruto's true strength made him more aware of his lack there of. He had been so sure he was stronger than Naruto, but if that hadn't been true then what else wasn't? What if he wasn't strong at all?

He gave one last look to Naruto before getting into position to fight the menacing red head in front of him. "Hijame.'' It was now time to start fighting. He mad the first move, racing towards the red head he attempted a kick to his right temple only to have it blocked by the other boys sand. He kept trying to land moves on him but it was to no avail. Sure he was almost as fast as Lee but he still wasn't as strong. Probably never would be. He almost landed a punch at the boy but the sand caught his fist just before it had a chance to land.

Alright thought Sasuke if none of his other attacks were working it was time to bring out the heavy artillery. And apparently Gaara had the same thought a shell of sand began to form around him. Sasuke tried to attack that thinking maybe he would be weaker but Gaara conjured up a sand clone to keep him busy.

After getting rid of the sand clone he tried attacking the shell but nearly got pulverized by the spikes that Gaara sent out of the shell at him. So Sasuke went back to what he had planned to do only a few short moments ago. He Started to run the other way as fast as he could and up the stadium wall. Then once he reached the top he started the hand signs for his trump card, "Chidori!" he shouted before the sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the stadium leaving all but a select few in aw of the fact that Sasuke knew such a renowned technique.

He then started running back down the wall a fierce look on his face he could not fail. He had to show Naruto he was worth it; he couldn't bare the fact that Naruto may think him as weak. Then once he stood in front of Gaara's shield he plunged his hand into it for a direct hit. Then while trying to escape he saw inside the eye of demon it was both frightful and enchanting. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't stop starring. It was horrifying. Then a great scream erupted from the sand shield.

It chilled every ones blood to the bone. Not even the strongest ninja was immune form the effects. Sasuke could feel a stream of sweat form at his brow. Though the scream was surely from pain, he could feel the killer intent so strongly from the other he froze in fear. He was sure he would die now.

No! He wouldn't die now; he had to avenge his family! Sasuke stood strong and a waited what was to come next. However what he did not expect was the sand shield to disappear and Gaara's siblings came and took him away Sasuke gave chase he could not just let them leave in light of the war that had just been started.

OK SAME THING HAPPENED AS IN THE SHOW I'M JUST FEELING LAZY AND DON'T WANNA WRITE THE FIGHT BETWEEN GAARA AND ALL THEM SO SAME THING HAPPENED.

* * *

Me: And that's the last of this chapter

Isamu: Sorry that its short but we want to get this story updated

Me: And we figured you might prefer a shorter chappy over none for a few more days because this is the story I have the most trouble getting more ideas for

Isamu: So she's sorry that shes a crapy writer and takes a year to update

Me: Shut UP! I just have a small case of writers block Sorry!

Isamu: I was kidding shesh don't get so defensive!

Me: Oh ok

Both: Well please review!!


End file.
